Lyrical Memories
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: A collection of Loki recalling miscellaneous memories from his past in a desperate attempt to find release. There are numerous women in his life and they had all impacted him greatly. This collection will run you through all the former glories of his life whilst he still remains trapped within his cell. Will these memories lead him to eventual salvation?
1. Chapter 1

The figure glided towards the glass wall. She gazed into the cell to only see him suffer quietly in despair. There he was…all alone.

She leaned close on the transparent barrier and closed her eyes.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Please Loki, anything…please." She pleaded in desperation.

Still he made no attempt to acknowledge her.

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

"Despite what may be going through your mind right now…I'm here for you." another whimper.

She pressed her hand against the glass as if she could reach out to him and feel his warmth.

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

She loved him still to this day so dearly. Despite all the treasons or the deaths, she still remained faithful. She did not care if he were a monster, a beggar, or a mortal man for she would still love him unconditionally.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Loki, the All-Father allowed me to venture this far because he deemed it only appropriate that I tell you in person." She found courage to muster the strength to vocalize what she had been sent to say.

Still he made no attempt to look her way.

"I am to be married to another. The All-father has annulled our betrothment. Loki, I came here to say goodbye." She took a long pause and opened her eyes. __

_And I am feeling so small_

He glared at her. His eyes were full of accusations and anger as they pierced her being.

She had fought the advancements of many suitors during his absence, but somehow his scowl made her feel weak and full of guilt as if she did not try hard enough.

"Loki, please it pains me to have to go through this! We feel the same agony; do not think I do not feel anything! Whatever you feel, I suffer through it as well!" She cried out.

_It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

He smirked and weakly shook his head as if he were mocking her outburst of emotion.

"You know nothing…you do not know what I had been through. You are a pathetic mewling quim." He emphasised the every word with such drama and intensity.

It was then that she realized that the madness had already consumed his being. __

_And I will stumble and fall_

No matter how hard she attempt to reach out to him to save what sanity he still had left, it will do no difference. Not only did she suffer emotionally, her body suffered from the insomnia and the malnutrition as she developed lovesickness. She had scars from this trauma and they burn.

_I'm still learning to love_

He had all her "_firsts_" from the kisses to those moments of intimacies. She was so eager to learn how to please him because she only treasures his smile.

_Just starting to crawl_

He was her first love and perhaps her only true great love.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you" _she whispered.

_"I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you" _She regretted that she was too naïve back then to realize his pain sooner.

_"Anywhere I would've followed you" _Despite all that she had to go through, she still loved him. She had no regrets.

_"Say something, I'm giving up on you" _Her mentality was fading as their bond was crumbling.

The guard came and whispered to her that it was time to go. They both knew that if she leaves, then perhaps they will never see one another again. This time it was final.

There was great silence as the moment drowned with intensity.__

_"And I will swallow my pride" _Loki thought to himself as he inhaled deeply.

_"__You're the one that I love" _He whispered out faintly but she knew what he had just recited.

_"And I'm saying goodbye" _He spoke up, smiled and nodded to the guard to take her away with one final look at her.

"No…No!" she struggled against the guards trying to guide her back away.

"You may be the God of Lies, but this lie will not fool me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

She knew that he only did so to make her feel at peace, but he forgot she grew up to be more deceptive than that. He wanted her to think that he had given up on their love and that it was time to move on. She did not buy it.

The goodbye was not at all genuine.

The door closed and the eternal darkness begins in both their hearts.

But what could a captive Loki do?

Loki knew better than anyone that what the All-Father wants, the All-Father gets. It was better that she moved on and had a normal woman's life consisting of marriage and children and so forth. Loki knew ever since the beginning that he would never give her happiness. He was the God of Mischief and Chaos for god's sake, and with a title like that how could anyone foresee a happy ending? __

_Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
Say something, I'm giving up on you_

She wondered out into the edge of the Bifrost in the midst of night.

She walks in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies.

There she wavers in a lush green gown with gold embroidery; the very one Loki presented her before the madness took over with as a token of his everlasting love.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_"_I gave up on us_." _She whimpered as a tear drop traced the outline of her face before dropping deep into the abyss below.

She took a step and fell. She fell no harder than when she did when she was in love with him.

_Say something..._

Something hit Loki, but he knew perfectly what it was.

"Alana…" He whispered into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki knew at heart the event which had took place last night. He acknowledged her passing but his heart was too rigid to give up.

A guard came over to his cell and slipped an envelope to him.

"Your Highness, the All-Father requested that her final words be sent to you directly." The man said.

Loki looked at the guard to find his face ridden with sorrow…then it hit him that this guard was her relative.

"Very well…send the Odin my regards." Loki dismissed the man as his eyes gazed over to the envelope.

Loki took a long pause and stared blankly at the envelope. If he reads it then he may never forget what may be imprinted onto the paper, but if he does not he will never forgive himself for not honoring her last request.

He inhaled and held it in before letting a prolonged exhale.

It read:

Dear Loki,

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

Despite all that has happened, I must apologize for pushing too far into your boundaries. I should have given you more space and evolved from that.

I`m sorry…

_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_

However I do not regret my actions, even if they had caused you to be more distant.

For the first time I saw the true you, one free of all those tainted lies and illusions.

_All your insecurities_

That side of you which you kept hidden for as long as the beginning of time.

_All the dirty laundry_

All those sinister secrets you felt too shamed to expose.

_Never made me blink one time_

Even though I had seen far too much to fully comprehend in this short amount of time, you must know that it still does not bewilder me.__

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

Forever and never ending…

_I will love you unconditionally_

Tis is true; my love for you is unconditional.

_There is no fear now_

Why must you continue to linger in the bleak vacant darkness?

_Let go and just be free_

I want to love you for who you are not what you opt to become or present yourself as.

_I will love you unconditionally_

Yet still you fail to see that my love is unconditional, my beloved…it had always been like that.__

_Come just as you are to me_

I willingly accept all of you; let it be Jotunn or Aesir. Should you be Odinson or Laufeyson, my love will still not be wavered.

_Don't need apologies_

My love, we do not choose our heritage. It is the man that makes the man, not who his forefathers were. So…no, I am not shamed to be so hopelessly in love with you, a monster…a frost giant… a Jotunn…my Loki.

_Know that you are worthy_

I am smitten with the man behind the name Loki. It is the man behind all this façade of being a prince or monster who has captured my heart.

Loki, you won my tender adoration fair and square.

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

You could lock me out of your life and then the next day make passionate love to me as if it were to be the last time, I will remain faithful nonetheless.

Take me for a fool and cheat on me with another foolish wench and then the next day apologize for your vile actions, I will never turn away.

Loki, I will always be here for you.

_Walk through the storm I would_

Being the lover of the God of Mischief brings pointed fingers to and awful whispers about me.

During your absence they treated me no better as if I had committed treason…they do this because I love you.

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

I endure all for us. No matter how painful and agonizing the process would be, I could take it all. My foolish love for you, my love, shields me from all those torments.

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

Could you still not see how unconditional and sincere my feelings are to you?

_I will love you unconditionally_

Yes, that I will and always had…to love you unconditionally.

_There is no fear now_

Step into the light, I'm waiting for you…

_Let go and just be free_

Be rid of all those dreadful attachments and come into my arms.

_"I will love you unconditionally"_

Yes, that I do and forever will. They may say till death do us apart but my love shall remain just as alike as the first day even if the time decades my bones to dust.__

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_

Darling, please do not try to supress yourself…just let go.

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

Darling, do not sulk in the obscurity…just let go.

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

Darling, please realize all those potentials which lies ahead of you…just let go.

_Open up your heart_

Let it go…__

_"Acceptance is the key to be…  
To be truly free.  
Will you do the same for me?"_

Will you venture out of shadows if it meant I would be there on the other side?__

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

Evermore and perpetually…

_I will love you unconditionally_

That, I will and always had…because my love is unconditional.

_And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally  
I will love you (unconditionally)_

Despite all that took place and settled in…

_I will love you_

Loki…

_"I will love you unconditionally"_

Goodbye,

Alana.

"I know…but I just could not promise the same on my behalf." Loki sighed faintly.


	3. Chapter 3

_I got my eyes on you_

His eyes kept its gaze tightly locked on her body as she swayed sensually to her humming. Hips gliding from side to side as her delicate hands traced smooth intricate patterns on her body. Every once in a while she would discard a piece of clothing carelessly onto the ground.

_You're everything that I see_

Her eyes focused on his disregarding the distractions. Those cherry lips crept into a provocative smirk as her tongue deliberately skimmed across the lower part of the upper lip.

She was hypnotizing… temptress hidden amongst her disguise of kindly maiden.

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

Loki mouthed the words, "Come hither…"

_I can't get over you_

She purposely neglected his command and turned away. Her hair caressed her alluring frame as she looked back from her shoulders at him in a flirtatious manner.

She loosened the straps to her flimsy gown but had stopped any further exposure by hugging her bosoms tightly.

Almost…just one tug and the whole garment falls.

_You left your mark on me_

Loki grinned and placed his hands on top of chest to signify his heartbreak at her ignorance.

His loins ached against the restrain of his pants. The lust entwined into his thoughts making his breath quickens and heart race. The desire was overwhelming, but he was not a mere man…he was a god so he held back from any primal actions.

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

At that very moment, Loki wanted nothing more than to pin her to the nearest surface and ravish her…let it be the floor, the wall, or on the classic bed.

He wants to hear her moan in ecstasy whilst she pleads for him to make a woman out of her.

His devious tart was ever so intoxicating.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

He could see that this was all an act to please him, but it was damn believable if he were not the God of Lies himself. She aspires to be his equal in the art of intimacy; she was just a budding amateur without all this façade.

_You act so different around me_

Loki's eyebrow rose as he undresses her true persona through all this illusion.

She senses this insecurity and fears another one of his mocks at her failed attempt to seduce him.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

He dropped his eye contact and tilted his head backwards to clear his clouded mind. He no longer paid attention to his surroundings and rested his eyes.

She took this opportunity of his dropped guard and moved towards him.

She allowed her hand to caress his fine cheeks and her lips to roam his forehead as she straddled him.

_I know exactly who you could be_

His green eyes opened upon her contact and pierced straight into her own.

His own lips turned into a sinister smirk as he switched their position. Now he was on top as she was under his dominance at the bottom. Needless to say at this point Loki had rid her of her gown thus leaving all her natural glory at his mercy.

_Just hold on we're going home_

He let his hand travel down her body into the nether region as his other held both of hers in place above her head.

_Just hold on we're going home_

Just a little further and then she shall be at Valhalla.

_It's hard to do these things alone_

She will not be so easily forced into submission, she grinded her body against his own.

_Just hold on we're going home (home)_

They both felt pleasurable sensations ripple throughout their bodies.

_I got my eyes on you_

He dipped a finger into her delicate fleshly folds…then a second, and soon three in total.

He pumped them in and out of her as he studied her reactions to such foreign sensations.

_You're everything that I see_

She was mesmerizing as her cheeks tinted rose and her hot breath colliding against his face. To see her lose control was such a sight, one truly out of the nine realms.

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

"I need you…I want you." she paused to let out a moan, "I want to be connected to you."

He happily obliged as he too was losing his usual calm composure and sank himself deep into her being.

_I can't get over you_

She felt so phenomenal. Her insides were tight yet it was so welcoming to his every thrust.

He could not get enough…

_You left your mark on me_

He busied his mouth as he made love marks on her neck to mark her as his. Her nails dug deep into his back possibly leaving a trail of bloodied flesh.

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

The temperature was rising as they bodies entwined in this moment of passion. Loki guided her through but it was she who mindlessly followed with eagerness.

Loki wished for this moment to be preserved so he may live through it for eternity.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it (oh yeah)_

He plunged himself into her again and again and watched her mesomorph from a girl into a woman.

She may be a chaste damsel but tonight she was his lascivious wanton.

_You act so different around me_

She always tries to be something she is not, but he knew she only did so to appeal to his own desires.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

At this moment she was so unraveled and revealed her true self.

_I know exactly who you could be_

This was her…panting for more and very deeply in heat.

_So just hold on we're going home (going home)_

His pace quickens to welcome the impending release.

_Just hold on we're going home (going home)_

His veins bulge and pressure imposes on his manhood.

_It's hard to do these things alone (things alone)_

She only encourages him more with her moans and unexpected tenses.

_Just hold on we're going home (going home, going home)_

She let out one last cry and welcomed him with a warm splash of her essence and he let himself go as his hot seed coats her pulsing flower.

_You're the girl_

"Good girl…" Loki cooed as he attempted to cool her down from her continuous panting.

He slid his elegant nose along her neck whilst he planted her with butterfly kisses. This was her reward…she had finally pleased him.

_You're the one_

"I love you." She whimpered but he knew she would have exclaimed that same phrase at the top of her lungs if she weren't so worn out.

Somehow…Loki couldn't mutter the same words from his own mouth.

She accepted his silence as a conformation and lived with it.

That was the first time Loki questioned his logic and his heart.

…..

Now in the present Fandral stood up from his seat having had enough of Loki and his details of memory lane.

"You know, I knew you were there." Loki called out loud.

Fandral stopped in his track and stood in silence.

"I don't like to share, so it should believable that I do not like others minding my stuff." Loki taunted Fandral.

"What role did I have to play in your scheme?" Fandral inquired the criminal despite knowing the answer to his own question.

"Did I not say that I do not like others touching my _stuff_." Loki tilted his head to the side and gleamed at the warrior.

"She is not an object! She is a woman meant to be cherished and loved, but you have failed to do that!" Fandral lashed out aggressively.

"At least I had a chance…but you Fandral, had none." Loki roared in malevolently as the man exited the cell.

"Rot…just like what you did to her sanity." Fandral gave Loki one last remark before abandoning Loki in the darkness.

_Gave you everything I love_

She gave Loki everything she could have offered from her body to eventually her sanity. Loki understood that he had solely robbed her of all chances of happiness.

_I think there's something, baby_

Loki knew that she had loved him unconditionally, but somehow he had always suspected she longed for another.

_I think there's something, baby_

Loki was delirious and pushed her to her limits to prove her loyalty.

_You're the girl_

It was true…Fandral loved her. Even to this day, Fandral still firmly believe that.

_You're the one_

Ever since they were children, Fandral was smitten with her. He may be the infamous amorous player but he only became so to fill that gapping emptiness she had left him with. She would always be his beloved.

_Gave you everything I love_

He put a stop to his courtship of her because he knew she loved the Dark Prince. He could have had a chance if he was persistent but he wanted to put her happiness before his own.

_I think there's something, baby_

Fandral had always hoped to be in her life even if she only saw him as another option.

_I think there's something, baby_

Sometimes he really believed that she was about to abandon her affair and come to him.

Well...at least a man could always dream.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

She always tried to be different but Fandral always knew she was that "Girl Next Door".

_You act so different around me_

After her run-in with Loki, she had become distant and cold towards their friendship.

_Cause you're a good girl and you know it_

She even confessed to Fandral in her darkest hour that she had put up with a lie in order to keep up with her abusive lover's demand.

_I know exactly who you could be_

Fandral knew her; after all he did grow up with her.

_Oh just hold on we're going home (going home)_

When she had though Loki to be dead, she sought comfort from Fandral.

He held her closely and tightly because he never wanted to let go.

_Just hold on we're going home (going home)_

There were nights she would drown her sorrows in wine and then pass out in the safety of his arms.

He did not question her and merely went along.

_It's hard to do these things alone (things alone)_

There were moments where she would mumble in her sleep about if life would be different if she had chosen him instead of a man who was so infatuated with himself.

Fandral only listened and suffered.

_Just hold on we're going home (going home, going home)_

He tried to remind her that life was worth living, but is words were not enough after centuries of abuse to sustain her will to live.

_"__Hold on" _it was still as clear and vivid as the present.

Fandral remembered shouting to her as she let her hands slip from his grasp that faithful night and fell to her death.

He had regretted not taking his sweet Alana home to cherish and love her just like how he had always dreamt.


	4. Chapter 4

In his current state of solitude, it gave Loki time to think about his life and all its achievements and failures. He had lived a long life and had experiences incomparable to anyone else.

With Fandral's recent outburst of his suppressed feelings, it gave reason for Loki to revisit one of his major failures…his love life.

Loki remembered their relationship well, it was one that he never experienced before or hoped to ever go through again. It was like a drug, it kept him going on and needing more, as it was addictive.

How he would kill to have _one more night_ to relive that experience:

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war._

The room was a mess as discarded items lay torn and in shatters upon the cold marble floor.

"Fuck you!" She shrieked," If you think it is decent for you to whore yourself around than I should be given the same option!"

This was another one of their infamous tantrums again…the disputes between two hotheaded and opinionated individuals with raging egos.

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door._

She threw a half full wine pitcher in his direction to only be misdirected by his expel of magic.

"Stop this!" He lounged at her thus pinning her to the wall and confining her with his body," You are acting like a spoiled child."

"Excuse me, I am not the one who can't seem to keep his hands to himself and who lacks self-control!" She glared at him in fury and disbelief.

She struggled to get away from his vice grip. She finally spat in his face and once his guard was off, she gave his groin a good knee and a good slap to his head.

He was pissed.

"Go screw yourself you insolent ass!" She raged and slammed the door loudly on her way out.

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score._

It was always a constant struggle to stay dominating over the other in their heated relationship. Most of the time they would just forget the reasoning and forever hold on to that accumulated grudge.

Friends and relatives attempted to help them sort it out seeing just how hopeless they both were separated from one another.

Wild parties binge drinking, late nights of insomnia, and the traditional massive hangover the next morning was killing them both.

"Brother, just apologize your promiscuous behaviour to the lady." Thor pleaded to his unstable brother.

"Alana, just learn to accept that as possible heir to the throne of Asgard there is no doubt that he will bound to have women lusting at his feet." Her mother reminded her.

They were too alike to not be attracted to one another, but they were too alike that they clashed too often.

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more._

Just this morning they were both passed out at their respective places and waking to be so out of tune with the rest of society as they suffered in their own anguish and misery.

They both knew that this separation had to stop if they wanted to keep their sanity.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

Tonight was a feast tonight in honor of Asgard's prosperity. Everyone who was a somebody was gathered at the palace in celebration.

She swayed her way into the room in a loose gown which made the men around struggling to hold their urges from any animalistic actions.

She made sure she caught his eye as she took a sip from her goblet, letting a drop of sweet wine drip carelessly down the side of her lip before settling itself between her ample bosoms.

He felt a sudden aching urge in his groin.

She smirked before leading him to a secluded hallway well away from the main room.

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

"Fuck this" Loki thought to himself as he lost control and pounced at her with furious passion.

He let his regal image fade and the primal instincts took over.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

She was pinned against a wall for support as she lifted both of her legs to wrap securely around his waist. Like two magnets they naturally immediately attracted the other.

He ravished her being like a mad beast in heat. She welcomed him with butterfly kisses and sinful moans of pleasure.

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

Although his body carried on to fulfill his urgent needs, his mind wondered and questioned if he was making the right decision to welcome back this destructive relationship.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

He always asked himself that same question after each time, but the answer would always be to take the risk and fall prey to her seduction.

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

"Screw this." They both muttered as they broke to catch their breath before continuing on.

One step leading to another, the couple found themselves back in his chambers.

_And I know I said it a million times_

He knew he was asking for trouble and another heart break in times to come…

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

"Just one more night will not make much of a difference", he would always lie to himself.

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

She playfully clawed like a naughty kitten at his chest while she grazed his sensitive earlobes with her teeth.

She attempted to look aggressive and unwilling, but none could be fooled as her glaze and pants oozes lust.

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

He was beginning to doubt himself, but every time he tried to voice his mind her lips would silence him.

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

They both knew that no one forgave the other for whatever that came between them and would end up regretting this the next daybreak.

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

They knew they had lost themselves to swelling urges rather than to live up to their morals.

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you._

No matter how hard they try to resist or repress it, that impending urge to release would find a way to lure them yet again.

_"__Making me love you" _she teased him.

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

Despite his mind warning him of all the things that will go wrong, he dismissed those thoughts.

_"__I let it all go"_ he defended himself.

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

The hands were sensually tracing intricate patterns of their scandalous activities on each other.

Conjoining and becoming one with each thrust after another as bodies sliding against each other.

The mood was slick and tainted with sinful imagery and audio.

_"__Like a tattoo, yeah" _he groaned.

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

They let their cautious thoughts fade. Nothing will ruin this night.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

Not giving a damn about what may come next. They were daring and risking everything.

_"__Yeah"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

They reminded themselves that this was only for tonight, that's it and the next morning it was time to move on.

_"__Oh"_

_And I know I said it a million times_

It was a vicious cycle, so cruel and so bitter.

_"__Yeah"_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

Tonight was to be the last time…it had to be.

_"__Yeah"_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

Tonight will be the end for them…it had to be.

_"__Yeah, baby, give me one more night"_ he called out in ecstasy,_ "whoa, yea"_

_"__Yeah, baby, give me one more night" _she moaned in bliss,_ "oh, yeah, yeah"_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

There was no escape; they would always mindlessly be drawn back to each other.

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

Letting their worries go…

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

Pressing, rubbing, and thrusting closely together.

_"__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

Regardless, the night was young…

_"__Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

You only live once…

_"__Oh oh oh oh oh oh"_

_And I know I said it a million times_

Time and time again, it was always the same…

_"__Oh, I said it a million times" _they confessed to each other.

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

They strived to make it a one-time thing, an exception when the mind and the heart grew weak…

_"__Yeah, baby give me one more night"_ they came to a mutual agreement.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die _

_"__yeah, yeah"_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_"__yeah, yeah"_

_And I know I said it a million times _

_"__yeah, yeah"_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night _

_"__yeah, yeah"_

They continued their misdeeds throughout the time with the same heated passion till the sunrise.

The following day, their friends questioned them on their whereabouts, but they only smirked. When they were asked whether they forgave each other and went back to normal, they shrugged.

Then when they were urged to confess if anything occurred between them the other night…

_"__I don't know, whatever. "_They both replied and walked off linked together.

In his secluded darkness, Loki grinned to himself from his recalled memory.

"It was never "_one more night_" he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

The Dark Prince was undeniably handsome, overflowing with intelligence, and being royalty makes his possess power over the common man. The Dark Prince was everything any woman would swoon over, and his Alana was no exception. She was so hopelessly smitten with a vile serpent in disguise. She was being poisoned with a deadly dose of unreturned affection.

_You know I gave you the world_

The only reason why he fought so hard to make a name for himself, was all for her. He only wanted to be her equal and to be worthy of her. He wanted to treasure and spoil her unconditionally till the end of time.

He would have given her the whole world if she desired, and his soul was no exception.

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

She always knew how to maneuver him to do her biddings.

That devious smirk upon her cherry lips…

That tempting wink of her bright eyes…

That playful toss of her soft mane…

He was ever so bewitched.

_So why your love went away_

He did all she asked for, and at times even attempted to go beyond to surprise and delight his beloved.

Still…she left him alone in bitter heartbroken suffering.

_I just can't seem to understand_

He did not understand why she sought for more when she already had it all?

_Thought it was me and you babe_

He always foreseen a future with her; a big family with bountiful children blessed with her beauty and his bravery.

_Me and you until the end_

Then as eons passed and left them with ivory locks and old frail bones, they would still be devoted to one another nonetheless.

_But I guess I was wrong_

Now the cruel reality slapped him in the face with her betrayal and rejection.

_Don't want to think about it_

He would often smash his head into the wall in hopes of being blessed with memory loss or at least some sleep from the unconsciousness.

He did not want to recall their past...it was all too hurtful.

_Don't want to talk about it_

He would drown his sorrows in alcohol till his mind became a blur and his aching body numbs into unfamiliarity.

He ignored all his friends who tried to help him.

_I'm just so sick about it_

The hatred and misery nauseated him.

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

After all they had seen each other through; he just cannot accept how things came to such a hostile conclusion.

_Just so confused about it_

He was weary on just how he let her slip past.

_Feeling the blues about it_

He developed ill behavioural issues such as being short tempered and a thirst for fights.

He suffered from insomnia and lack of appetite which poorly affected his physique.

Most importantly, he fell under a tendency to mistrust and suspect those around him.

_I just can't do without ya_

She was his light to guide him through the dark abyss.

She gave him purpose and reason to pursue his life to its maximum potential.

She was what kept him going and wanting to come out of a battle alive and well.

He cannot continue on without her.

_Tell me is this fair?_

She left him hanging…

She crippled his wellbeing…

She destroyed his sanity…

He was the victim but no sympathy came to a love sick fool when he is a man.

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

He was fading away as the distance between them increased.

Is this truly his legacy?

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

He just wanted to see her up close and alone one last time to at least know why she left.

Will he ever get to caress her lovely cheeks and steal kisses from her sweet lips one last time?

_Should've known better when you came around_

He was a fool to lose his heart to a witch like her. He should have kept his guard and remained true to his self.

_That you were gonna make me cry_

But now it was all too late…

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

It pains him more to see her not obtaining happiness as she blindly chase after the prince.

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

All those lies and deceit that man feeds to her.

All those gifts that man bestows on her to keep her remain influenced.

All those pains that man forced on her…

The Dark Prince was a man who will never feel the same for her as she for him since he was a monster who only knows to use and abuse.

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

He will not fret for too long as she will get what she deserves.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her treachery…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will taunt her for ages to come.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her absurdity…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will leave her forever chasing.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her lust…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will take all that is left of her hollowing husk till there is nothing left to savage.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her vanity…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will be the end of her eventually.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

They had met once more at a feast. When the Dark Prince spilled more salt on his wound by asking if they were acquainted, she pretended they never met before.

_You said that you were moving on now_

Later when alone, she told him that she was more fulfilled then she had ever been before taking her leave and telling him to just forget about "them".

_And maybe I should do the same_

He thought of doing exactly what she prescribed him…

_Funny thing about that is_

But he never had the guts or determination to go through with it.

_I was ready to give you my name_

He still had that ring he meant to present to her…

That very ring that would have sealed them as man and wife.

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

He still wanted to consider them as a couple.

_And now, it's all just a shame_

Even if she consensually came back, his friends would not see too kindly of her. The whole Asgard will not admit to their union for she was now already acknowledged as the Dark Prince's consort.

_And I guess I was wrong_

They were too broken to ever be pieced back together again.

_Don't want to think about it_

He banged his head against the wall to allow the physical pain to overshadow the psychological one.

_Don't want to talk about it_

He suffered in silence as he shoved all those who wanted to relieve him of his agony away.

_I'm just so sick about it_

He was too ailing to save him humanity.

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

He was to die a slow and arduous death.

_Just so confused about it_

He still cannot get over just what did he do wrong to upset her.

_Feeling the blues about it_

He settled into a bad habit of using women as sexual objects to relieve his tension and stress.

He mocked and jabbed people he saw to be below him and of no value.

He was no different than the monster he had lost her to.

_I just can't do without ya_

He needs her to get well again...to be complete again.

_Can you tell me is this fair?_

Was she truly a heartless bitch rather than the merry mischievous maiden he fell in love with?

Just how deceived had he been all this time?

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

Was he to turn into the same man he loathed well too much?

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

Will he ever get his dying wish fulfilled?

_Should've known better when you came around_

He was a fool to not heed the warning of his experienced friends.

_"__Should've known better that you were gonna make me cry _"he repented in his raspy voice.

_That you were going to make me cry_

Now he was ruptured and tragic.

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

His heart still aches for she was fated to a doomed end as she trails a man who never had or will care for her.

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

She was too deep in the Dark Prince's web of deception to realize just how much she was in jeopardy.

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

But that will be something she had to succumb to on her own accords someday.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her infidelity…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will taunt her for ages to come.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her ignorance…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will leave her forever chasing.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her avarice…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will take all that's left of her hollowing husk till there is nothing left to savage.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

Her pride…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will be the end of her eventually.

_What goes around comes around_

Now she was the one to experience what it feels to have been used.

_Yeah_

The Dark Prince had others just like her…

_What goes around comes around_

She was no more than another carbon doll and a trophy from one of his countless other conquests to add to his vast collection.

_You should know that_

She now understood just how harrowing it felt to be objectified.

_What goes around comes around_

Now she had to withstand the torturing woe of being neglected.

_Yeah_

She was not his priority nor had she ever been…

_What goes around comes around_

She was left in the dust to dull while he fulfilled his own selfish needs.

_You should know that_

Now she knows just how meaning it felt to be of no value.

_"__Don't want to think about it!" _She shrieked.

She would not admit to her misery as she clutched her head and gripped her hair with no mercy.

"_No_!" She screeched in torment.

_"__Don't want to talk about it! "_She screamed.

She would throw people out of her room in asperity when they sought to comfort her.

"_Hmmph._" She would deny just how much she was in grief.

_"__I'm just so sick about it." _She confessed weakly.

She grew feeble and shaky from all she had been through.

_"__Can't believe it's ending this way." _She whimpered as she huddled in fetal position and rocked back and forth at a dark corner of her chamber.

Reality was too harsh for her to bear. She reminded herself that she will not fall prey to defeat.

_"__Just so confused about it." _She questioned what she did to upset her beloved prince.

She pondered just how she allowed him to slip past her embrace.

_Feeling the blues about it_

All this suffering was taking a toll on her in both body and mind.

No longer was she that sweet darling girl.

No longer was she that exquisite beauty who outshone the stars themselves.

_I just can't do without ya_

She was too attached to her prince to sever the ties and start anew.

_Tell me is this fair?_

She enraged at her "happy-never-after" ending.

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

She feared that she will never entice her prince back and the future for an abandoned whore.

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

The Dark Prince refused to see her thus she will never even get the chance to find out "why".

_Should've known better when you came around_

She now knew just how much of an idiot she was for giving him her whole.

_"__Should've known better that you were gonna make me cry." _She said to herself as she stared blankly at her wall.

_That you were going to make me cry_

She was now damaged and shattered.

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

She knew that her love for him was true but all those other wrenches will not be so sincere.

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

She knew the anxiety issues he suffers and how he was doomed to never find peace.

_But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

She resented him deeply for wounding her fatally and cursed him to eternity of unrest.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

His lies…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will haunt him for the rest of his life.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

His insensitivity…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will cause him to fail at all his ambitions.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

His cupidity…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will deplete his shallow person till the true devil shows.

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

His disdain…

_Comes all the way back around_

Will be his doom.

Deep in her thoughts as she encloses herself in her solitude from the rest of the world, her sanity was fleeting as the sands of time seeped away.

"I loved him." She said to him as he entered her room.

She was so thin…her skin dulls in comparison to her usual radiance.

"Love is a terrible curse, to give yourself so mindlessly to another only to be betrayed so soon afterwards." She murmured as he draped his cloak over her boney shoulders.

He allowed one hand to stroke her cheek while the other held on to her cold hands.

"Nevertheless, I still love him. I will forever be by his side, if he needs me or not." She sounded pathetic to his ears.

_Let me paint this picture for you, baby_

"Should I point out all the flaws in your relationship with him?" He raged.

She looked at him in utter disbelief; her eyes wide open in shock.

_"__You spend your nights alone, and he never comes home"_

She looked at him with teary eyes, but he will not stop.

_"__And every time you call him, and all you get's a busy tone"_

The sharp pain of denial stabbed her chest, but he will not stop.

_"__I heard you found out what he's doing to you"_

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut and winced at his venomous words, but he will not stop.

_"__What you did to me…ain't that the way it goes"_

He shook her shoulders to bring her back to the cruel reality…but he still did not stop.

_"__When you cheated girl, my heart bleeded girl"_

He took her hand and placed it on top of his heart despite her struggles to get away.

_"__So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt"_

He forced her nails to dig into the skin beneath his thin chemise thus drawing blood against her struggle to break free.

_"__Just a classic case scenario"_

He mocked her with a sinister grin…she despised him.

_"__Tale as old as time, girl you got what you deserved"_

He stroked her rosy porcelain cheeks and swiped a tear drop away. Now she was the one who was slowly losing her sanity in the struggle to deny the harsh reality. He did not have to seek revenge for his stolen heart or his eternal misery, karma did it for him.

_"__And now you want somebody_ _to cure the lonely nights"_

He allowed her to fall unknowingly into his embrace.

_"__You wish you had somebody_ _that could come and make it right"_

He cooed her gently as she whimpered broken trains of thought.

_"__But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy"_

As she tilted her head upwards to kiss his lips, he cruelly pushed her away. She fell onto the bed still shivering from shock and fright at his sudden change of behaviour. She looked at him all confused and bewildered.

_"__You'll see…"_

He gave her pathetic form one last glance before exiting the chamber.

_(What goes around comes back around)_

He was always so flirtatious around women, and in the end it was because of a woman that cost him his humanity.

_I thought I told ya, hey_

He did not heed the warnings which had tried to forewarn him.

_(What goes around comes back around)_

She always used love as a tool for greater achievements, but it was love that delivered the final blow to her sanity.

_I thought I told ya, hey_

She did not heed the warnings which had tried to forewarn her.

_(What goes around comes back around)_

When one play with fire, they would eventually get burned.

_I thought I told ya, hey_

The flame was too bright to resist, but it was too hot not to burn.

_(What goes around comes back around)_

When one dare to venture deeper into the sea, they would eventually drown.

_I thought I told ya, hey_

The water was too alluring to resist, but it was too deadly not to drown.

He let out a slight chuckle at just how fair the universe was.

_See?_

The Fandral saw the Dark Prince at a table with lavish women draped against him.

Sometimes it takes the same person to love the same person…

_You should've listened to me, baby_

The stench of wine and the aura of lust filled the room. Fandral did not have to stay to know what would soon follow after.

Daring to dance in the dark side was too enticing to pass…

_Because…_

_What goes around comes back around._


	6. Chapter 6

After many years of grey, there was now new found prosperity in the household. The youngest child of the late Lord Bjord and the Lady Audr was to be wed.

The Lady Alana was a reputable noble lady with a colourful history. She was once recognized as a consort of the Prince Loki while others argued that she was the secret lover of Master Fandral of the Warriors Three. Renowned for her rosy complexion amongst smooth ivory skin set with brilliant emerald eyes while all framed underneath luscious auburn locks, this was a woman with exceptional beauty. She was no ordinary maiden, as she was a vixen like the moon in the midst of a starry night.

The young bride-to-be sat in her room in solitude while the household along with numerous of the palace staff busied with preparations for the big day. She told her servants she wanted to be left alone to calm her thoughts and rest. Everyone had thought she had changed for the better, but they could never be so wrong.

However, there was always that constant state of sweet sorrow hidden behind all this façade of her life. No one knew the secrets to her heart nor would she ever tell. She only suffered in silence as the world turned into a blur of grey insignificancy around her…

_I've been ignoring this big lump in my throat_

She looked into the mirror and found her reflection to be restricted as the girl she saw at the other side appeared to be broken. The girl sported a look of desperation and longing.

_I shouldn't be crying,_

A single tear escaped from the confinement of her lashes and made its way down her cheek, but yet she felt no sorrow or happiness.

_Tears were for the weaker days_

That single drop symbolized far too much for its size. It stood for the last remains of her past, the feelings of her present, and her hopes for the future.

_I'm stronger now, or so I say,_

She hid her inner self from the whole world in fear of being exposed and harmed again. She let herself transform into a fine statue embodying all the poise and allure of the ideal woman.

_But something's missing_

No emotions, no feelings, no sentiments…just duty.

But somehow there was still that gapping emptiness which hollows her being.

_Whatever it is,_

Something so foreign but yet so familiar….

_"__It feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror"_

She placed both hands on the golden frames of her mirror.

_Whatever it is,_

Something so distant but yet so close…

_It's just laughing at me_

He let her hands slide down the smooth framing.

_And I just wanna scream_

The girl in the reflection shifted and Alana gone into shock…she smashed the mirror onto the ground in fear.

_What now?_

The pieces of the shards scattered throughout her room.

_"__I just can't figure it out"_

_What now? _

The shards which had grazed her, stained with blood and seeped the pigment into everything it came in contact with.

_"__I guess I'll just wait it out"_

_What now? _

The pain stunned her and she hyperventilated.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh! _

Nothing was safe as she tore her surroundings and ruined all that was within sight and reach.

_What now?_

She stood in the midst of chaos and destruction in frightful tears.

_I found the one, he changed my life_

Her fiancé was everything she was not for he was kind, gentle, and a true noble. He gave a brighter aspect to her life. No longer was the cold lonesome beams of the moon that guided her way, there was warmth as he shined a glorious sun ray of sincerity.

_But was it me that changed_

She regretted all the sins she had committed in the past and wanted to become a better person. She wanted to transform into a more worthy individual to match all the positivity around her. No longer wanting to be viewed as the black sheep, she opted for a transition.

_And he just happened to come at the right time_

All those years of anguish finally caught up as she could no longer contain them no more. She realized that she was crumbing down with the heavy burden of her past and if continued it would destroy her completely. She knew that her behaviour was hurting her family. Her brother wanted to protect her from all those fingers pointed towards her all while her deceased parents were disappointed by her fall from grace.

_I'm supposed to be in love_

The outside showed a blushing bride-to-be who was to have a fairy-tale ending. She appeared to be joyous and blissful for being so smitten with her benevolent groom-to-be. To fool everyone around into thinking she was still that fair maiden form awhile back, before all the misfortunes hit her.

_But I'm numb again_

This was not her…she still endured that vacant woe of desolation.

_Whatever it is,_

Something so atypical but yet so natural…

_It feels like it's laughing at me through the glass of a two-sided mirror_

She settled herself down and kneeled in the meadow of broken glass.

_Whatever it is,_

Something so conflicting, but yet so cordial…

_It's just sitting there laughing at me_

The reflection showed fragments of that girl's distorted face.

_And I just wanna scream_

A piercing sound ranged in her eardrum as the girl shrieked from within the mirror. The pitch caused her much distress as she clutched her head and sank deeper onto the ground in agony.

_What now? _

She joined in unison with the other girl as she screeched.

_"__I just can't figure it out"_

_What now? _

She clawed at her hair while begging the girl to stop this torment.

_"__I guess I'll just wait it out" _

_What now? _

She shook furiously from the immaterialized blows the girl had stuck her with.

_"__Please tell me"_

_What now?_

She ignored the people behind her doors inquiring if she was all right…what could they do?

_There's no one to call 'cause I'm just playing games with them all_

Who could be her saviour? No one knew about her disdain or had she ever bothered to tell anyone about it. She was all alone in her production of lies.

_The more I swear I'm happy, the more that I'm feeling alone_

She pretended to be happy but on the inside she was just breaking down.

_'Cause I spent every hour just going through the motions_

She busied herself with routines to stay clear of the downtime where her thoughts caught up to her.

_I can't even get the emotions to come out_

She was once again running away from her troubles, she still found no release to free herself.

_Dry as a bone, but I just wanna shout_

This was all happening too fast…Loki just returned to Asgard and she had only seen him from a distance. She needed more time to confirm her feelings, she still loved him too deeply to let go just let.

_What now? _

She was so confused at her choices...

_I just can't figure it out_

She could accept that marrying off was the only respectable option but it came at the loss of herself. She could reject the offer and return to chasing Loki for his acceptance and love.

_What now? _

Neglecting her past or abandoning her future…

_I guess I'll just wait it out _

The sands of time was seeping away, her uncertainty grows by the second.

_What now? _

The Queen Frigga persuades her to have patience and faith in love but the King Odin commands her to put duty above self.

_Somebody tell me_

She was all alone; everyone wanted her for their own selfish gains. She could trust no one.

_What now?_

What was she to do…

_I don't know where to go_

She burst out the door of her chambers in haste…but clueless on where to go.

_I don't know what to feel_

Her mind was so confused with all these emotions bursting about.

_I don't know how to cry_

She did not know how to express herself anymore after holding it in for so long.

_I don't know…why_

How did she let herself become like this, the origin seemed so long ago.

_I don't know where to go_

Mindlessly she found herself in the grand hall; to the left was Fandral's chamber and to the right was Loki's chamber.

_I don't know what to feel_

Her body and mind contradicted each other in a mad scramble for domination over the other.

_I don't know how to cry_

When the guards came to ask her if everything was alright, no words came out…only sounds of broken speech.

_I don't know…why_

She lost control of her body as she struggled to stay upright but slapped away the guard who attempted to help her.

_I don't know where to go_

Eyes closed, she continued on her aimless journey.

_I don't know what to feel_

She let the emotions run wild but pay no mind to the pain they stunned with.

_I don't know how to cry_

She no longer could express herself after being dormant for so long.

_I don't know…why_

She did not know where she was headed to, but she knew it would it would be her salvation.

She was weary of where she had ended up. She had never been to this area ever before, but yet a familiar force draws her in like light to moth.

The guards stationed in front of the door tried to stop her but a force from behind those doors pushed the guards away and slammed them against the walls then onto the ground.

She opened the doors with an anticipation to only find…

Loki, standing there as if he were waiting for her all this time.

He still wore that mischievous grin but the madness had aged him from a young adventurous lad to a veteran who had seen all the horrors of the world. Still…nonetheless, he was still her beloved Loki.

_"__So what now?"_


	7. Chapter 7

She was alone in a dark vacant room…echoes of past torments and howls of present misery swells up the deafening silence.

_"__What would I do without your smart mouth?"_ she whimpered into the bleak crisp air.

_"__Drawing me in, and you kicking me out"_ stuttering to recall those memories.

_"__You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down" _deep in thoughts as she let the nausea takes over.

_"__What's going on in that beautiful mind"_ she held her hand out and stroked the air in front of her as if _he_ was there before her.

_"__I'm on your magical mystery ride" _The scenery around her changes as she sank deeper into the bath full of already brisk water.

_"__And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright" _underneath the water her vision blurred to match her sanity.

_My head's under water_

Completely submerged…

_But I'm breathing fine_

She did not struggle against the restraints of the water,

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

She could no longer tell apart the boundaries of reality and sweet illusions.

_"__Cause all of me…loves all of you" _She hums.

_Love your curves and all your edges,_

She ran her hands up her naked body till it reached her chest.

_All your perfect imperfections,_

It was bittersweet how her body contended for a gasp of air but her mind forced it to stay put.

_"__Give your all to me" He_ hummed.

"_I'll give my all to you_" She complied.

_"__You're my end…" _She whispered into the dark._ "And my beginning…" His _voice replied back.

_Even when I lose…I'm winning_

If it meant giving up her entirety, she would gladly give it up for a hint of _his_ affection.

_"__Cause I give you all of me" _She wept.

_"__And you give me all of you" He _cooed.

Suddenly a strong grip pulled her out of the water.

_"__How many times do I have to tell you" _He brought her frail self to look at him as he shook her awake from her unconsciousness.

_"__Even when you're crying you're beautiful too" _He thought in the solitude of his mind as he brought her into his warm embrace and soothed her shivering body.

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

She may not realize it yet, but he has always been there in the shadows watching over her. He saw her through eras of times from good to bad.

_"__You're my downfall" _She breathed.

_"__You're my muse" _He confirmed to her.

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

He often worried about her safe being given her destructive nature and hopelessness.

_"__I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you" _She shrieked over and over again as she fought to get away from his grip. Her imagination ran wild with woe as it feeds her with visions and hearings of all her insecurities of how she was not worthy of him.

_My head's under water_

She refused to breath and profusely held her breath,

_But I'm breathing fine,_

She wanted to feel numb again.

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Her mind tells her to let go and fall into the obscurity.

_"__Cause all of me…loves all of you" _He hums.

_Love your curves and all your edges_

He ran his hands down on her back trying to calm her down.

_All your perfect imperfections_

Regardless of how troublesome she may be to cope with at times, he will continue to love her nonetheless forevermore.

_"__Give your all to me" _She begged of him with pleas of desperations.

_"__I'll give my all to you" _He signed softly and nodded.

_"__You're my end." _She said to him. _"My beginning" _He replied.

_Even when I lose…I'm winning_

Despite how rough the times had been for them, he never left so alive and blissful.

_"__Cause I give you all of me."_ He validated.

_"__And you give me all of you." _She accepted his proposal.

_Give me all of you,_

He allowed her to cuddle close to him as they laid in silence.

_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts,_

As he allowed his hand to settle on top of her heart, she rested her own hand on top of his heart.

_Risking it all, though it's hard,_

At that moment it was just them, the rest of the world could wait. This was their moment.

_"__Cause all of me" _He hummed.

_"__Loves all of you" _She continued.

_Love your curves and all your edges_

They looked deep into each other's eyes as their hands stroked the other's cheeks.

_All your perfect imperfections_

They shared a smile before leaning in and bestowed a kiss on the other.

_"__Give your all to me…I'll give my all to you" _They hummed in unison.

_You're my end and my beginning_

They found a peace and a reason to continue on living in each other.

_Even when I lose…I'm winning_

Their world might seem to be coming to an end, but they have all the salvation they ever needed in each other.

_"__Cause I give you all of me" _She promised.

_"__And you give me all of you" _He accepted.

_"__I give you all of me" _He pledged.

_"__And you give me all of you" _She affirmed.

It was a moment of pure tenderness which was untainted by lust and any other fleshly desires. It was a moment of sincerity to be cherished even if it was only a mere fragment of their lives. Tough the days will eventually be consumed in a chaos of lies and deceit and they may be eventually parted from the other, It was their moment, and forever theirs alone.


	8. Chapter 8

The cell was utterly dark if not for the faint candle light which shone beside his resting figure. He had used magic to cloak his cell from the outside eyes, in an effort to attempt to preserve whatever privacy and dignity he still had intact. His time in solitude allowed him the peace and time to repent on his pathetic life.

He stares at the precious glow and studies on how it flickers every so often. Everything has its limits, even the light…

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

The candle is almost finished, and with it would go away his only comfort in this vast darkness.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

The only origin of warmth is fading, and he will feel the lonesome nausea again.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

The light seems to outline the figure of a fleeting woman, the very woman he chose to abandon eons before.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

His fall from grace had been far too great. He was at the top of his world but now look at him share the same air with lowly scums.

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

He desperately wanted to go back to the good old days, before he got so absorbed into the whole proving his worthiness and revenge thing.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

To return to the days where _she_ was still around, but isn't it all too late now?

_And you let her go_

It is too late for even salvation…

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

His mother had been considerate enough for him to drown his defeat and sorrows with wine, but even those countless bottles will not numb his being.

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

He had dreamt of _her_ endlessly ever since he calmed his rage down. He was so happy and carefree when he was with her, but those moments were forever sealed in the past.

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

It was like reliving the past and unlocking its many undiscovered mysteries. Every dream unveiled more of what _they_ could have had together. However, those dreams did not last likewise his sanity whist he is trapped in this cell.

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Her_ pale blonde locks, like the first rays sunshine on a crisp winter morn.

_Her_ luminous blue eyes, like looking at the bright sky through a midst of crystals.

_Her_ soft and pink lips, like the petals finest rose upon blossoming.

Everything about _her_ remained unaltered in his memories.

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

Why must _she_ still taunt him?

Remaining just as unattainable and distant as before…

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_She _suffered because he loved _her_…Alana was not different as in the end she too had paid for his adoring affectionate amour by her death.

He is unworthy of _her,_ and unworthy of love in general.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

He missed _her_ laughter; the only voice to echo now is those of torment and agony.

He missed _her_ optimism; nothing cheered him from his grim sufferings.

He missed _her_ likeness; there stood only a Jotun monster before him.

The light flickers once more…

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

He craved for _her_ to be beside once more. _She_ would know exactly how to pull him out of his depressed state.

_She_ would encourage him to try once more.

_She_ would tell him just how special he was.

_She_ would guide him through treacherous roads.

The warmth starts to fade…

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Now he knew just how hopeless his life was without _her_, but it was too late.

Now he knew just how tragic his days had become without _her_, but it was too late.

Now he knew just how unbearable his seconds were ticking without _her_, but it was too late.

He chose to let _her _go.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

He will never return to his joyful days as long as _she _remains asleep. He did not cherish his moments with her.

He was always so lustful,

He wanted more…

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

He longed to return to _her _unconditional embrace, even if it meant that he would only remain as _her_ brother and no more.

He should have never messed things up by acting selfish.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

He now realized that he was just ecstatic to have _her_ alive and well by his side.

But he had sacrificed far too much already to go back.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

His all was failing on him, the boundary between reality and thoughts grew too thin. In his solitude, his fear are coming back to haunt him.

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

If he ever even possessed a heart, it was now a mere hollow husk.

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

Affection was gradually gained, but a mere graze of betrayal could hurt all that you have built.

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

It was like his mind was on reply, showing him all those joyous times they had spent together.

_But never to touch and never to keep_

He would attempt to hold her but then wake up in the midst of slumber to feel the lonesome longing yet again.

_'Cause you loved her too much_

He was still so memorized by _her_…

_And you dived too deep_

He would always end up getting hurt because of his love.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

He never realized just how hopeless and lost he was without _her_.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

He never realized just how he craved _her _comforting embrace.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Now he knew…he now knew just how much he loved _her_.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

He thought that the throne was his all, but he was too blind to realize he had his happiness with _her_ all along.

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

He had been on a journey for the past few years of his life, and he missed the days of the past.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

It was too late to repent for all his sins…for _she_ had already paid its price.

_"__And you let her go"_ His mind screamed at him.

_Her_ eyes pled him to give the command to let _her_ go, but he ignored _her _pleas.

_"__And you let her go" _Hi mind screamed at him.

He placed his dagger at _her_ back, directly where _her_ heart was.

_"__Will you let her go?" _His mother and Thor seemed to question him as they stared at the man they thought they once knew.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

His younger self did not care just how important she was to his existence.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

His younger self did not care just how empty his later days would prove to be.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

But if not for his younger self, he would not learn just how precious the past was.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

His younger self was too fueled by false ambitions to appreciate what he already possesses.

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

His younger self never experienced his journey of heartbreak and sufferings to see the wrong in his actions.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

It was his younger self who changed him for the better, after all the horrors he had caused.

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

She tilts her head back so she could see him one last time. Her expression was serene but her eyes haunt him with their peacefulness.

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

Her lips softly whispered those words he longed to hear form her lips since time in memorial.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

His heart staggered for a brief moment, but then the darkness consumed it yet again.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

His heart raced as he knew what was about to happen.

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

His breathing increased rapidly as the sweat beads ran down his skin.

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

He tried to warn his younger self by shouting the words which had used to mean nothing to him, unknowing that what lies before him already occurred eons ago and that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

_And you let her go_

He plunged the dagger into her with effortless physical force, but all the mentality the mind would gather.

His present self-smashed his fist into the ground and shouted in agony. Fate had always been so cruel to him. It made him relive the moment which had depleted his humanity. He had to suffer and watch helplessly as he sees his younger self murder the very thing he holds dear.

"Stop it, you are hurting yourself." A familiar voice chirped at him.

The source of the voice rushed over to him to examine if he has done any damage to himself.

A gust of familiar scent and aura fills his senses.

He looks up and past his sweat ridden locks to see who has come to his aid.

Strands as bright as light.

Skin as fine as porcelain.

Eyes as clear as sky.

"Selena?"


	9. Chapter 9

As the servant lass tended to his wounds, he allowed himself to be captivated by her striking resemblance to _her. _Everything seemed so unreal, but yet it was completely real and physical in front of him. He kept on reminding himself on how he didn't seem to have lost his mind…yet.

The warmth of the joyous sensation of seeing _her_ once more…or at least someone appearing just like _her_ again filled his entire being with complete euphoria. Somehow the cell seemed less confined and grim under the aura of _her_ radiance.

He remembered exactly how it felt to surrender to the fact that _she_ had to leave him once. That empty feeling of attempting to predict if _she_ will come back or be forever separated from him hallowed him to the brink of insanity just like now.

However back then there was still a chance for _her _to return unlike the present…

_Eyes make their peace in difficulties_

Her pale blue eyes met his emerald ones hence drawing them closer.

_With wounded lips and salted cheeks_

Her delicate hand trailing the outline of his cheek…feeling in attempt to memorize his image.

_And finally we step to leave_

She steps away and turns to the doorway…

_To the departure lounge of disbelief_

She sniffled and took a deep breath and he took the opportunity to capture her hand with his.

_"__And I don't know where I'm going " _She murmured as she rested her head on his chest seeking reassurance and comfort.

_"__But I know it's gonna be a long time" _She closed her eyes to refrain the tears from escaping.

_"__And I'll be leaving in the morning" _She whispered…

He only squeezed her tighter within his towering form.

_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

She will depart at dawn thus leaving him forever in the hollowing darkness.

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

She placed her soft hand on top of the area of his heart.

The pulsing…so in sync with her own.

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

Their moment was limited as the sands of time rush their bit of intimacy. They were secret lovers seeking sanctuary in the veil of night.

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

The gentle caresses and the tender kisses serve as their only reminder of each other. This was their moment to treasure and preserve.

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

She took his hand and placed it onto of her bosom. Her heart was throbbing and aching for his gentle caress.

_Before daylight_

They turned to face the horizon with the sun creeping out of its confinement. In their minds they both understood that they did not have long.

_In the canyon underneath the trees_

She twirled around in the lush green forest Vanaheim offered. It was her final request that he showed her the world beyond the palace walls she had been long imprisoned in.

_Behind the dark sky, you looked at me_

She rested her head on his lap as they rested on the grassy field. His fingers toyed with her fair strands while they glazed deeply into each other's eyes.

_I fell for you like autumn leaves _

Slowly she reached with her hands tenderly clasp his cheeks for a kiss. She felt so bold under the shelter of their surroundings. He happily obliged as he allowed his head to be guided by her delicate fingers.

_Never faded, evergreen_

A great gust of wind flew past them rustling a shower of leaves upon them as they shared another kiss. He felt her lips curve up into a smile thinking that she suspected that he was behind the breeze.

_"__And I don't know where I'm going" _She reminded him on their way back through one of his secret passage ways.

_"__But I know it's gonna be a long time" _She continued on.

_"__Cause I'll be leaving in the morning" _She stated the awful truth once more.

He stopped causing her to bump into him…they were too late.

_Come the white wine bitter sunlight_

The Allfather had found them before they managed to make it back. He had brought the Royal Guards to accompany him as he forced the separation of their linked hands.

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

Her eyes showed him her desire to be beside him as their eyes met while she made her way to the front of the throne room. The Allfather had made sure that the two will not have any further close interactions for the reminder of her stay.

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

Both of their hearts ache with the yearning to be in each other's arms, but they remained regal and rigid throughout the farewell ceremony.

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

As the Royal Family gathered one by one to give the Princess one last parting embrace, they faithfully awaited each other's turn to come.

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

It was Loki's turn…their eyes met in passionate intensity.

_I can't face this now everything has changed_

The court watched the two royalties under careful eyes, but the Allfather glared at Loki seemingly to dare him into causing further mischief.

_"__I just wanna be by your side…here's hoping we collide" _They both shared a thought.

_Here's hoping we collide_

He inched towards…

_Here's hoping we collide_

She shifted closer…

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

He betrayed his heart as he pulled her into a distant hug.

_Before the bleeding sun comes alive_

She had never felt so used and humiliated as she tried her best to appear as if nothing was wrong.

_I want to make the best of what is left, hold tight_

Before she could make her way to the Bifrost platform, he tightly grasped her hand and locked her in place.

The audience gasped at the sudden outrage.

_And hear my beating heart one last time_

He pulled her petite form into in arms as he let her lips graze the side of her cheek, before the Allfather shoved him out of the way and pushed the Princess to the attendants and into opening of the Bifrost.

_Wanna hear your beating heart tonight_

Before the rainbow lights eloped her being, she smiled at him one last time for a long time.

Then…she was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Loki looked at the young maiden with intriguing curiosity as she replaced the now warm towel on his forehead with a fresh cold one. She did not flinch or look to be at unease.

"You must have been deeply in love with her." Her sweet voice sounded.

He frowned with confusion and inquired back, "whatever do you mean?"

"You seem to be always think of her at your unconscious state, sometimes I could hear you call out to her." She pulled a chair and sat beside his bed.

"Well, amuse me with your findings?" he led her on.

"I may be a mere servant, but the tales of your past escapades do travel around." She started off.

He made a slight chuckle as the thoughts of his youth wasted between skirts and the intimate flesh which lied beneath them came back to him.

"Although I do not know exactly who, I know it is not the Lady Alana." She continued on.

"Alana was rumored to be my greatest love. Please enlighten me on what would make you think differently." He answered back in a bitter manner at the mention of the late Alana.

"If I may be so bold..." her voice started.

"Go ahead, lass." He dared her to say more.

There was a brief moment of dead silence before she caught up with the courage to speak once more.

"The Lady Alana was not your greatest love, but she was your longest one." She paused," You would have acted differently if she truly held a place dear in your heart."

"Like how?" he seemed to want to hear more.

"For starters you would have stayed faithful during your time together." She spoke out.

"Please note that even happily married men visit pleasure taverns every so often. There is nothing wrong with fulfilling bodily needs that one woman cannot handle, it is just the nature of men." He defended his adulterous ways.

"Given your authority as a member of the royal family, you could have elevated her to a wife instead of demeaning her as a consort." She pointed out another note.

"Lass, you are too low on the ladder to know that the second son's marriage is often used to negotiate treaties with other realms. As stable was Asgard was then, without the consent of Odin there will always be no way to swear in holy matrimony." He dismissed the thought at once.

"Fine, but if you truly loved her then you would have never allowed her to suffer to the point where her sanity was questioned." She seemed to hit it spot on.

Loki remained silent in attempt to hear her next sentence.

"You entrapped her in a game where you would lure her one moment and then lash out and push her away the next." Her eyes let out a single tear drop before she wiped it away," You pushed her to the point where she lost hope and had to take her own life in order to escape your lasting torments."

The fire of hatred fueled deep within him as he got up and his hands gripped themselves on her frail shoulders.

"Just how would you know…you mere servant?" He hissed at her.

She remained calm and brushed his hands off of her with ease," I served the Lady Alana and befriended her shortly before her passing."

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

Lillian remembered how she listened to her mistress's recalling of all the times the Prince Loki had hurt her. There were times where he would flirt and show slight gestures of intimacy with other women in front of her. Then there were times where he would "forget" to inform her not to visit his chamber to only have her find him in midst of lusty passions with another.

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Lillian did not understand why her mistress was so deeply fascinated and hopelessly in love with a demon in disguise when it had already revealed its true nature to her. The Lady Alana would list the times where she was blissfully ecstatic to be with him. It seemed the "silver tongue" enchanted her.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

There were times where the mistress even confirmed that she was in love with a cruel sadistic man. She confessed that at times she felt like she was worthless. She knew that she was suffering and she knew even more that it was killing her from the inside out.

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

But her mistresses seemed too disorientated to free herself from this entanglement of deceit. She was too in love with the man to realize his fatal shortcomings.

_"__I love the way you lie."_ The young maid said out loud, "Does this phrase ring a bell?"

_I can't tell you what it really is_

He tried to hint her on the pressure he had to endure daily throughout his life to be compared to the Golden Son and now confirmed heir to the throne. But she was just a mere woman; she will never understand the weight of being a back-up prince.

_I can only tell you what it feels like_

Since he was at loss of words and she seemed to dim-minded by questions of her beauty and place by his side to truly listen to him. He attempted to show her what it felt like to be a mere decoration by inflicting the same pain on her.

_And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe_

He wanted to just go straight ahead and confront her about the stress, but eyes are ever so watchful and ears are ever so alert and he could not afford to show more weakness. Once again he had to choose to remain stoic to his failing emotions.

_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_

Odin had made it clear to him and Thor in private that he had already chosen his heir, but they still had to put up a show for the public and the enemy to think that the choice still remained unclear.

_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_

If the All-Father wanted him to continue to fight for a chance to regain the throne and his favour then he will continue to attempt to steal Thor's spotlight.

_High off her love, drunk from her hate,_

Alana made him feel like he was the luckiest man alive to have the unquestioned devotion and adoration of such a noble and sentimental beauty. Then there were days where he mocked her at her shallowness when she inquired if her beauty was all she was worth and if her spot beside him was endangered. The times when she tried to make his jealous when she mingled at court with other fellow amused him with its utter failure.

_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate_

It was trouble from the start as they were both so insecure and demanded attention, but it was like loving the opposite sex version of oneself. One knows that they are terrible but can't help but to be so enchanted by their own individual.

_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_

She was more than another person to warm his bed and cater to his needs, she was also his moral support and she seemed to encourage him to keep going.

_She fucking hates me and I love it._

He knew there were times when she despised him to her core, but it pleased him to know that his words of persuasion soon changed her mind.

_"Wait! Where you going?"_

There was a time when she tried to call it quits…

_"I'm leaving you!"_

It seemed like she finally made up her mind to opt for a healthier relationship…

_"No you ain't. Come back."_

But he never gave her the chance to regain herself…

_We're running right back._

He only pulled her back into despair…

_Here we go again_

to suffer with together with him.

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great_

They seemed to loose themselves in the good times and completely ignored all the signs that the bad times warned them to part ways.

_I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane_

He felt unstoppable when she graced at his side and they looked on to the people wishing that they were in their spots.

_But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped_

There was a time he lost control…

_Who's that dude?_

He eyed the message to her before he had the man's throat in his vice grip and held up against a wall.

_"I don't even know his name."_

She pleaded frantically for him to release to what it now seems like a young man, a man who only wanted to inform the lady of her close resemblance to his late sister.

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again_

When he had released the young man who had soon fled, she screamed at him for his actions. He had enough of people telling him how Thor would have handled everything better than him and cracked.

He slapped her. The contact was so great that it made her slam onto the floor with a bruised cheek with tears of anger and fear ruining her fair face.

He now felt so disgusted at himself for his actions.

_I guess I don't know my own strength_

He never knew just how much he would hurt those he held so dear to his heart.

Lillian looked at the man who was anguish as he was once again lost in his thoughts. It seemed like that the relationship had its flaws in both of them. Each side has got their own stories to tell of how it has escalated to death.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

She remembered how her mistresses would shout into her mirror while her hands threatened to smash it into pieces.

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Then her mistress would break down in tears and in fetal position at a corner, whimpering how she was a masochist.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

She was warned before by others not to intervene when the mistress was "lost" as the last girl before her became disfigured. She could only watch from afar as she witnessed the once lovely lady fade in bitterness.

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

Then once the young mistress lost all energy to continue, she would retreat back into denial. Deep down Lillian knew it was better for her to refuse to acknowledge her "illness" since it still allowed her to hold to any last shred of sanity she may still have left. She said nothing as she kept calm and carried on.

_"__I love the way you lie"_

She would hear her beloved mistress whimper while deep in slumber.

_"__I love the way you lie" _Those six words echoed in his mind.

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe when you're with 'em_

He loved Alana, but he never had loved her as much as he had loved _her_.

_You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em_

He was glad for her companionship, but he always knew he would still be the same if she had left him.

_Got that warm fuzzy feeling_

His body never gave him that same sensation when he was with her.

_Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em_

He knew what real selfless love was, but ever since _she_ had left they became no more.

_Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em_

Sometimes they were too alike, as Alana's tenderness seemed to mirror _hers_. It seemed to mock him that he would never get the things he craved the most, although the runner-up came pretty close.

_You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em_

He vowed himself to be a gentleman and never to resort to physical torments…after what happened last time.

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

But that young vixen knew exactly how to ignite the fire as she lashed out at the points he held most sensitive.

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, bit 'em_

He never threw the first assault; he only tried to shield himself from her fury.

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

He could only restrain her underneath him while he tried to cool himself down as she struggled for freedom in both physical and psychological ways.

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

Sometimes he wanted so desperately to lose himself and just let go and let the beast rage on.

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

There were far too many secrets they both kept from each other and it hallowed their sanity.

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways_

There were numerous occasions where both friends and families suggested that perhaps parting ways was the best remedy.

_Guess that they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday_

But it was a vicious cycle…

_Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

They fight and then they make up…

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her_

Sometimes it seemed like a blur but they needed faith.

_Next time you show restraint_

He vowed to respect her privacy as he told her to respect his. Apparently, there was now a border that kept them apart.

_You don't get another chance_

He knew how crucial each time was after the other…

_Life is no Nintendo game_

with each breakup, the final parting awaited eagerly on the other side.

_But you lied again_

But he couldn't help himself; after all he was the God of Deceit.

_Now you get to watch her leave out the window_

He still remembered that night when she came to tell him her final goodbyes, and how the guards dragged her away as he watched from his cell without knowing then what the future awaited.

_Guess that's why they call it window pane_

He now knows that his love will only get others killed either it was done by him, another, or even themselves in Alana's case.

Lillian placed her hand on his shoulders to restrain him from banging his head onto the wall another time.

_"__Just gonna stand there and watch me burn"_ Lillian spoke.

_"__But that's alright because I like the way it hurts _"Her voice remained emotionless.

_"__Just gonna stand there and hear me cry _"The emptiness in her voice taunted him.

_"__But that's alright because I love the way you lie _"She paused as he managed to look her in the eyes.

_"__I love the way you lie" _She stated finally.

_"__I love the way you lie _"he repeated back in despair.

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_

There were times where he wished he could take back what he had said and what he had done.

_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

He knew deep down that no matter what he could have done to reverse the damage, there would still be the haunting death awaiting those he loved dearly.

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is_

Alana was like a wild cat when she was not done with being sincere, and that was what attracted him to her.

_You're the same as me_

He saw a bit of him in her, and he wanted to know what it may feel like to love someone like him.

_But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

Unfortunately, he failed to see that Alana never got a happy ending to her previous relationship much like him.

_Baby, please come back_

He wanted her badly right now.

_It wasn't you, baby it was me_

He wanted to tell her that it was his fault that things turned out like this.

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems_

He wanted to convince her once more to give them another try and maybe this time things will turn out for the better.

_Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

However, they were both so destructive and needy…only fatality awaits them.

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

He now knew that he should have treasured his second chance at love.

_Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk_

He wished how it would turn out to be last time when she just went back to her brother's manor.

_Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

He wished how it would be just like last time when a few words from his sweet lips changed her views.

_Told you this is my fault_

He already confessed that it was him that doomed them…

_Look me in the eyeball_

He looked at the young maid before him in hopes that she will see redemption in him.

_Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall_

He promised that he will be good and never hurt her again…

_Next time? There won't be no next time!_

But he reminded himself that he will never let his next relationship escalate its tension to that far.

_I apologize even though I know its lies_

It was once again a vicious cycle as he knew he was bond to make the same mistakes the next time as he did this time.

_I'm tired of the games I just want her back_

He wanted no throne, no army, no revenge…he only wanted her back.

_I know I'm a liar_

He knows that he is a criminal and the most despised god of all.

_If she ever tries to fucking leave again_

Hatred started to brew within him…

_Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire_

He will be more controlling and if any more questions his authority he rules with an iron fist.

_I'm just gonna_

Wait…why was he back at where he started? He was supposed to change for the better!

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

"She knew that you watched her suffer." Lillian spoke.

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

"But she does not blame you, she wished she could have been stronger and did something about it." Lillian soothed him.

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

"She knew that you knew she was unhappy." Lillian told him.

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

"But she ignored all of it because she loved you." Lillian confessed to him the final thoughts of her mistress.

_"__I love the way you lie"_

"She never gave up on you because she loved you." Lillian spoke for the final time.

_"__I love the way you lie"_ the phrase echoed in his mind as he started to lose consciousness once more.


End file.
